The Hokage's Shadows
by Kat721
Summary: When Tsunade's shadows are revealed, they raise more questions than answers. What does Shikamaru know about Naruto? Is Sakura responsible for the blonde's death? Naruto is what? Why does everyone blame Sasuke? ItaFemNaru
1. Ending and Beginning

_**Disclaimer- (I don't see the point in these things considering the website name is fanfiction, which literally means fiction made by fans. However, every time I forget to put one in here someone kindly reminds me to do so, so here it is.) I don't own Naruto.**_

**Warning:** No, this is not a Sakura bashing fic..

Yes, it is ItaNaru.

No, Naruto does not have a twig-n-berries.

Yes, I am strange. Normal is boring. Very boring. Normal is for squares who don't occasionally look at the sky and find shapes in the clouds... No offence intended.

No, I do not know if I can/will update regularly. If you have read any of my other stories, you will know exactly what I mean.

Does anybody really read this stuff anyway? I don't. I usually skip all the boring stuff and go straight to the story... Come to think of it, I'm not very good at reviewing either. ^.^' ... Awkward...

**I hope you enjoy!**

Sakura hums a happy tune as she walks down the quickly darkening street. After the war, Konoha was completely rebuilt in a more modern way with the people in mind.

She hears familiar voices but is content to ignore them. She knows quite a few people thanks to her ever growing reputation in the hospital. She does stop ,however, when a question catches her attention.

"How long have you been in love with Uchiha?" Sakura barley dares to breathe as she waits for an answer.

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about, Shikamaru." So Shikamaru's cornered someone about Sasuke? Is that... _Naruto?_

"Don't play dumb Naruto. I still remember how the two of you were inseparable back then. If 'that incident' hadn't happened then I'd be willing to bet a years salary that you two would be wearing matching rings." Sakura feels as though she's going to faint. Naruto is in love with Sasuke? They were close when they were younger? What's going on?

"Come on Shikamaru, that was so long ago. I've moved on and so has he, that's why I'm here and he is still running around outside the village." Naruto's voice sounds choked. Like he can barely get the words out. Sakura moves her left hand to cover her mouth. So Naruto really does love Sasuke?

"You're lying to me Naruto. I want the truth, no matter how troublesome it may be. There's always a chance that you'll leave to try and find him, and end up hurt. So I'll ask again. How long have you been in love with Uchiha?" Tears of betrayal start to run silently down Sakura's cheeks. Has Naruto been going after Sasuke this whole time to bring him back for himself? What about his promise to her?

Naruto sighs. "Since the first time I saw him I guess. He saved my life when I was young. It started as friendship, and then developed into a child's crush, after that I began to love him more with each passing day. When he left we kept in touch using letters. I knew everything that was going on while he was with _them_." Sakura's anger grows. Naruto and Sasuke were sending each other letters the whole time? What the hell? _She'__s _the one that tried to stop Sasuke from leaving. _She's_ the one that he thanked before he left. _She'__s_ the one that begged Naruto and the others to bring Sasuke back.

Sakura clutches the forgotten grocery bag in her hand and turns the corner. She glares down the alley and notices that Shikamaru and Naruto are further away than she thought they were. The wind must have carried their voices to her and helped to mask her presence.

Sakura marches down the alley, and manages to catch the two shinobis' attention. She ignores their surprise and walks straight up to Naruto. He looks up, and his blue eyes widen with surprise and fear. She lifts her left fist and sends it flying in her blonde team-mate's direction. He doesn't dodge, so her knuckles connect squarely with his jaw.

The blonde hits the wall behind him with enough force to crack the brick and leaves a perfect indent of his body. He falls to his knees and gingerly holds the side of his face. "S-Sakura-chan? How much did you hear?" He asks.

She looks down at the blonde with open disgust and betrayal. "Enough to know that you love him. When were you planning on telling me? How could you do that to us? How could you do that to _me?"_

His blue eyes seem to plead with her. _"Please _understand Sakura-chan, I _couldn't _tell you." Sakura's foot flies out. Naruto throws up his arms and manages to block the kick before it can connect with his chest, but it still throws him into the other building. This time he goes straight through the wall. Sakura makes a move to attack him again only to find that she can no longer move.

"Let me go Shikamaru." She hisses at the shadow manipulator.

"No." He responds, sounding slightly annoyed. She glares at him but is forced to look away when he looks at Naruto. The blonde groans and stands slowly, and unsteadily, on his feet. His left arm is hanging awkwardly at his side. Sakura feels a grim satisfaction when she sees him wince and grip his side. One broken arm, and several broken ribs. If how he favors his right leg is anything to go by, then he also sprained his ankle.

"Sakura-chan. I _wanted _to tell you. I tried to tell you so many times, but I was scared. I didn't know how you would react. Please understand." He pleads. "Because of what I am, what he is, I couldn't tell you without risking our enemies using us to their advantage."

Sakura glares at her team-mate, betrayal like a fresh wound in her chest. "Leave me alone! Just go away... and stay away!" She tells him harshly. His blue eyes widen, and despite the fact that his body has been injured, pain enters his expression for the first time.

"S-Sakura-chan, _please."_ He begs in a shocked whisper.

Sakura ignores the look as the sting of betrayal courses through her again. "I said go. Now do it before I decide to break out of this jutsu." She warns. Naruto's eyes close for a moment. Then he nods. He carefully extracts himself through the hole his body made in the wall. His blue-eyed gaze meets her green one. She silently watches as tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes. Shock sets in. Naruto _doesn't _cry, not _ever._

He tears his gaze away first and silently limps past her. She's so stunned by the revelation that she doesn't even realize that Shikamaru's released his hold on the shadows that bind her in place. Naruto cried when Gaara died, but no one died this time. So why is her team-mate crying? None of her words ever bothered him to this level before, so why now? She looks up and notices the full moon hanging in the sky.

The moon would have been shining on the blonde. She sighs in relief. Her team-mate wasn't crying, she just saw the moons glare in his eyes. Or so she tells herself. Tomorrow she'll find him and apologize for hitting him. Then she would get him to tell her everything. She looks back down and notices that the shadow user is also gone. She smiles slightly. There for a moment she was afraid that she had broken her blonde team-mate.

* * *

That had been six years ago. Sakura and most of the other rookies are 24 years old now. She had gone looking for her team-mate the next day like she had planned, but was puzzled to find that he was not anywhere in or around the village. As a last resort she had gone to Tsunade to ask her if she had seen him. Tsunade had immediately sent out search parties for the blonde, fearing that another enemy had come and taken Konoha's sunshine away, but they found nothing.

No traces of the blonde's chakra, scent, or trail were found outside of his apartment. A month later he was declared missing. One year after that, they found his blood soaked jacket on the border between Konoha and Sauna. It was also very dirty and ripped in numerous places. Gaara and Tsunade made a decision a week later to announce the blonde's death.

All five shinobi nations mourned for the blonde hero. Alliances that he formed during the war quickly became strained. Sakura even heard rumors that Tsunade had considered stepping down as Hokage. It never happened. Sasuke returned to the village soon after Naruto's head stone was erected on his grave. He said that he had to see for himself that their blonde team-mate was gone. Sasuke was allowed back into Konoha without punishment due to his help during the war. His declaration to become Hokage to fix the corruptness of the village was also taken into account during his trial.

Sakura looks in the mirror at the diamond that now decorates her forehead, just like her teacher. She regrets the words she said to her friend. She knows that it wasn't his fault, but she was just so hurt to find out that her best friend was in love with the same person she had spent years chasing. She wishes he would have told her sooner.

When Sasuke came back, she made a startling discovery. She really didn't like Sasuke any more. She only sees him as a team-mate now. Nothing more, and nothing less. A single teardrop falls onto her cheek as she remembers the words she threw at Naruto with such spite. "What have I done?" She whispers. It's not the first time she's asked herself this question.

Sakura's alarm finally goes off. She gets out of bed and begins her morning routine. She hates it when she wakes up before her alarm goes off. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and makes her way to the hospital for another day of work. Once she arrives she jumps right into the carefully controlled chaos.

After healing a small girl's broken leg, an ANBU delivers a message from Tsunade. It seems as though she is wanted in the tower. She quickly cleans up and motions for the ANBU to lead the way.

She follows the ANBU to her teacher's office. She then knocks on the door, and listens for her teacher give her permission to enter. When she hears it, Sakura walks in and closes the door behind her, leaving the ANBU to guard the entrance.

She walks in and stares openly at the sight in front of her. Tsunade is in a heated glaring contest with a small female ANBU. Sakura shivers when realizes that the two of them are leaking killer intent. Another ANBU clears his throat and the two look at him. "I believe that Sakura-san has arrived." He tells them. The two blondes turn to Sakura.

"Right, I'll get straight to the point. I need you, Fox, and Raven to go and find one our teams. They left three weeks prior to today and were supposed to return six days ago. We believe that they may be injured and will require medical attention. Raven and Fox will be your escorts. You leave in an hour. Any questions?" Asks Tsunade. Sakura shakes her head. "Very well, you are dismissed."

The female ANBU ,Raven, grabs the male ANBU ,Fox, and the two of them disappear in a swirl of black feathers. Sakura turns and walks out the way she came in, and goes home to pack.

When she finally does arrive at the gate the two ANBU are already there, waiting patiently. Shining golden hair makes Sakura cringe. Raven is dancing around Fox with her long blonde hair playfully swinging in the wind with every move she makes. Fox throws back his head and laughs quietly at his partner. Sakura stares at the two of them bewilderedly. She has never seen ANBU act so animated. They're usually composed and strict in the way they present themselves.

Sakura walks forward to her temporary team-mates. Raven glances at the girl and immediately stops dancing. Fox looks at Raven and then at Sakura from behind his mask. "Let us leave then." He says. He turns and sets off at a comfortable pace. Sakura eyes the back of Fox's head. He has a pony tail that holds his raven locks at the nape of his neck. She stares at the mans hair. Why does it seem so familiar? She shakes her head and follows her escorts.

After about six hours of non-stop running, the two ANBU finally stop, allowing Sakura time to rest. The three of them set up camp and sit around the smokeless fire. Sakura can't help but to watch her guards. Throughout the evening she noticed that they were always together. They never touch but there is a definite air of intimacy between them that she can't help but envy.

Fox sits down and Raven sits beside him. She stretches out her legs and leans slightly on his shoulder. The man moves his arm and puts it around his partners small form. It takes all of Sakura's skill not to stare at the two of them with an open mouth. Fox chuckles drawing her gaze to his mask. "You have a question." He tells her knowingly.

Sakura feels her face flush at being caught staring. "Well, I do have a few but I know you can't really answer them." She tells him honestly. All ANBU are private people. Only ANBU that are retired, confident enough in their skills, or have nothing to lose give away their identity such as Kakashi has.

The man shrugs. "It's fine, you can ask anything you want. If I can not answer, then I will tell you so." He tells her.

Sakura smiles shyly. "So, uhm, how long have you known each other?" She asks, picking out the first question that comes to mind.

"Since the time she was born. I found her after the Kyuubi attacked and decided to watch over her." He tells her truthfully.

"Are you two... together?" She asks. Then she blushes. What an inappropriate question to ask a stranger!

Fox chuckles. "Do you know what it means when ANBU trade masks?" He asks her.

Sakura is stumped by the question. What does trading masks have to do with being in a relationship? "I don't even have a guess." She admits.

Raven's head falls into Foxs' lap. The man looks down at the small woman in his lap and shifts so that she can rest more comfortably. "According to ANBU tradition when two members trade masks, they are considered unofficially married." He tells her as he plays with Raven's sunshine hair. "My partner and I traded masks long ago. It's a type of symbol inside ANBU, where your identity is the most guarded secret, that you have planned a life after you get out."

The tenderness in his movement tells Sakura just how much he loves the woman sleeping on his lap. She looks at the woman more closely for the first time and notices how small she is. Sakura's willing to bet that the woman would be even shorter than she is, making her seem almost tiny compared to her partner. "Are you married outside ANBU too?" She asks Fox.

The man shakes his head. "No. Common knowledge states that we are both dead. We can not marry untill we reveal this information and word of our survival spreads." His hand pauses for a brief moment before he starts playing with her hair again. His voice is sad, and Sakura is struck by how mature the male is.

"How old are you anyway?" She asks.

"That is a question that I can not answer." He tells her. "Knowing either one of our ages with what you already know could lead you to our identities, and that would be very, very bad if it happens before we are ready."

"Why would that be bad though?" Asks Sakura curiously. "If everyone thinks you are dead, then what about your friends and family? They have to be worried."

Fox shakes his head. "Between the two of us we have one family member. Raven has more friends to worry about, but she had a falling out with her team-mate and hasn't seen any of them since then. Raven grew up with only me, but I wasn't able to stay with her, so her team became her family. When the team-mate learned about the two of us and did not approve, Raven didn't take it very well."

Sakura looks at the ground as guilt threatens to choke her. "I see." She says. Raven's story is similar to Naruto and how Sakura treated her friend. "Good night." She whispers as she lays down.

"Good night Sakura-san." Replies Fox. It takes a long time for Sakura to fall asleep as the new information swirls around in her head. Just who are these two, and why do they seem so familiar?

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

This is my first ItaNaru, so please forgive the OOCness.

Reviews are welcome.

... It's the little box about three centimeters below the final word... I would know. It's the box I ignore when I hit the button for the next chapter...


	2. Introductions

When Sakura wakes up the first thing she notices is that the sun has already risen well above the horizon. That mean she was never woken up to take a turn to keep watch. She turns her head and looks through the fire at her sleeping companions. The sight of the two is nearly enough to melt her heart.

Raven has her face pressed into the hollow underneath Fox's throat and her hands are splayed across his chest. His arms are wrapped protectively around the small blonde and their legs are intertwined.

Sakura wishes she could get a picture of the tender moment. She's never seen a couple so comfortable just sleeping in the other's arms. In the world of ninja, such trust is never given easily. It takes years for a ninja to be able to trust someone enough to sleep so soundly beside them.

This is especially true after the war. With all the plant men around, it was hard to know who was an enemy and who was a friend. Sakura reaches up and absently rubs the mark on her forehead. Fox shifts slightly and lifts his head. "Are you awake?" He asks her.

"Yes, but you never woke me for my shift." She tells him, feeling slightly guilty.

"That's because Raven placed seals around the camp that will keep us from being detected." Explains Fox.

"Oh, I see." She responds.

The blonde stirs and mumbles something that causes Fox to chuckle. "If you really don't to wake up I could always carry you, but last time I did that you complained that my back was too uncomfortable." He tells her. Sakura's eyebrow raises slightly in amusement.

Fox leans down and whispers something to Raven that Sakura can't hear. Raven seems to grow offended at whatever he said, because she retaliates by poking him in the side with her fingers. The man jumps slightly at the contact and grabs her fingers. "That's not very nice." He says.

Sakura giggles. She never would have guessed that her guard is ticklish. Raven's body shakes as quiet laughter bubbles through her small frame. She disentangles her hands from Fox's, and stands stiffly. Sakura watches ,fascinated, at how gracefully the blonde moves. It is almost as if the other girl is still dancing, just as she was on the first day.

"Shall we be off?" Asks Fox kindly, as he too stands. Sakura nods and sets a fast pace, leaving the other two to follow. After about five hours of running she hears an impatient sigh before Raven rushes past her and into the trees ahead. The blonde quickly disappears in the sea of green. Fox easily catches up to Sakura and continues to run beside her.

"What's up with her?" Asks Sakura, afraid she somehow offended the small woman.

Fox's steps don't waver. "Going at a speed that is comfortable for you and me is like walking through jello for Raven. It makes her uncomfortable, and kind of twitchy, so I sent her ahead to scope out the area." He explains lightly.

"Wow." Says Sakura. Fox nods his head in agreement. He may have known the blonde from the day she was born, but her speed has never ceased to amaze him. He'd be interested in knowing if it's an inherited trait...

* * *

Raven returns almost two hours later. It's already dark, and traveling has become difficult. The blonde stands quietly on a branch, waiting for them. Sakura and Fox stop on branches close to hers before she gives a report. "I found the village, and the team. It seems as though they have been captured, and are being held hostage. They were heavily guarded by about two dozen shinobi at high jounin level. They have the villagers captive in their houses, otherwise I would have tried to free them."

"Anything else?" Asks Fox.

Raven shrugs. "No. At your current pace we will reach the village by tomorrow. We could get there by late tonight but It would be best to rest and the go in early tomorrow morning. It probably won't catch them off guard but It's worth a shot."

Fox nods in assent. "And what do you think Sakura-san?" He asks her.

Sakura jumps a little at being addressed. "I think It's a good plan. It would be even better to add a distraction to pull their attention away from the other team. It might make it easier to get them out, especially if they are injured." She explains.

Raven nods. "So I get to put on a show that is flashy enough to catch their attention, but careful enough to not injure the villagers." She sums up.

Fox nods. "Exactly."

Raven seems to pout. "Does that mean I can't use my fans?" She asks.

Fox sighs. "Just be careful about the blades sharpness and aim." He warns.

Sakura looks between the two. "What fans?" She asks them, curiously. The blonde jumps up and flicks her wrists. Two objects land in her palms. She quickly grips them. Then she flicks her wrists again. The two 'objects' open revealing the two hand fans.

A faint shimmer on the fans catches Sakura's attention, so she looks closer at them. Raven shifts the fans slightly so that Sakura can see the shimmer again. "They're made of metal!" She exclaims with surprise.

The blonde grins beneath her mask. "Yes, I find that my chakra is more easily controlled using the metal rather than the traditional material. With how dense my chakra can be, the metal is more durable." She explains.

Sakura touches the fan with the pads of her fingers. "Would you like to hold one?" Asks Raven, amused by the girls fascination. Sakura blushes, but nods. Raven hands her the fan. Its weight surprises the pink-haired girl. Raven laughs lowly. "They are a bit heavy, but I have found that with practice they have become light." Sakura hands the fan back to its owner.

"The Kazekage's sister uses a fan too." She tells the girl.

The blonde shrugs. "I know. She actually gave me the idea, along with a few pointers." She admits. Sakura looks at the other girl closely. So she knows Temari? Raven flicks the fans again, and they disappear into her sleeves.

"Does that mean that you have wind chakra too?" She asks.

The blond shrugs. "It's my main and favorite element." She answers. Fox leaps off the branch and begins running in the direction of the village. Raven and Sakura follow him silently. When he finally stops in a small clump of trees the three set up their camp. They don't light a fire, for fear of attracting unwanted attention. This time Sakura watches Raven as she moves around the camp. The blonde places unfamiliar seals around the site, and once she adds chakra, an almost invisible shield appears around the campsite.

Sakura begins to wish that she knew about the seals much sooner. It would have allowed her much more sleep! Raven seems to notice the other girl watching her. "It's a seal I developed about three years ago." She tells her. Sakura's face turns a slight hue of red at the amusement she hears laced in the blonde's voice.

"I see." She says. The blonde giggles.

"Lets get some rest so we can get up early tomorrow." Says Fox from across the camp. Sakura pulls out a sleeping bag and lays it down. Then she crawls into it and shifts until she finds a comfortable position. She stares across the camp to her two ANBU guards. Raven lays her head on Foxs chest and he places his arm protectively around her waist. Sakura feels bad for the couple. She can't even imagine what they have given up to be where they are now. She closes her eyes and lets her consciousness float away.

* * *

A slight whimpering wakes the med-nin up. She quickly disentangles herself from her sleeping bag and pulls out a kunai as she leaps to her feet. She throws her chakra out in every direction in search of an intruder. She hears the whimper again. Her eyes are immediately to Raven who is being held gently but firmly in Fox's arms. The blonde stiffens and Sakura hears her whimper a third time. She quickly runs over to the duo thinking that the blonde may be hurt somehow.

"Is she alright?" Asks Sakura worriedly.

Fox shakes his head. "It's a bad dream. She hasn't had one for a while now, but it seems to be back." He tells her.

She can hear the concern laced in his voice. "Can't we wake her up?" She asks.

"No, I've tried many times but past experiences tell me she won't wake until she herself decides to do so." Sakura winces as the blonde cries out. She can hear the young woman begin to sob.

"No. Please no! _Please_." Begs the blonde in her dream. Sakura's heart breaks for the woman. What has she been through that she has nightmares like these? The girl sits up quickly, causing Sakura to jump away. "Ta-!" She says but is quickly cut off by Fox's quiet "Shush." The dark haired man pulls the blonde to his chest and gently strokes her hair. The sobs begin to fade as she relaxes into his hold.

"Was it the usual one then?" Asks Fox. Raven nods. After a while she takes a deep breath and takes her face out of Fox's chest. She removes her mask just enough to wipe away the moisture that has built up underneath, and then fixes it back into place.

"I'm fine." Says the blonde to the other two. "Lets just go." She tells them when they continue to watch her carefully.

Sakura nods and the trio quickly pack up camp. Raven removes her seals they make their way silently to the village. Sakura gasps as the village comes into view. The villagers are now in plain sight. Even from this far away, Sakura can tell that they are wounded and many are sick. Most of them look like they haven't eaten properly for a while, and there are very few children or elders.

Raven quickly becomes angry. "I was unable to see all of this yesterday." She hisses. Then she looks at Fox. "I _will not_ leave these people here to suffer like this." She tells him.

The man sighs. "Do whatever you must to take the enemy out. Our mission is a search and rescue. It just so happens we need to rescue more than planned. I will send a message to Lady Hokage to inform her of our situation." He agrees.

He looks at Sakura. "Once the team is well enough to travel and defend themselves, you will be in charge of taking them back to Konoha. They should not have to linger here any longer than they have already been forced to."

Sakura nods. "I understand."

"Then lets get started." Says Raven before she jumps right into the center of the village. Sakura holds her breath as the blonde stands there, waiting for the enemy to sense her presence. It takes a minute before the first man notices. He quickly calls an alarm. Half of the men break away from their posts to run to the first man's aide.

They gather in a rough circle around Raven and pull out kunai in anticipation of the upcoming fight. The blonde's aura completely changes. Instead of the light, carefree, one it's coolly calculating. Totally unlike what Sakura is used to around the smaller woman. Sakura is only able to watch in silent awe as the blonde fights.

Raven flicks her wrists and the fans appear in her waiting palms. The first man throws a kunai at her back but she turns and deflects it with one open fan. The deflected kunai hits a different man in the throat, sending him to the ground, dead. Another man attacks the blonde from the side. He uses taijutsu and is actually very fast, but still not as fast as Raven. She catches his downward kick with her wrists and sweeps her legs across his ankles to knock him to the ground.

It doesn't take the man very long to get back up and rejoin the circle. A third and fourth attack the blonde together. One uses a fire jutsu, and the other earth. Raven pushes wind chakra into her fans and uses it to manipulate the earth jutsu in a way that redirects the fire away from herself, and towards a different section of the circle.

Only one man from that section is spared as he uses a water jutsu to create a protective layer around himself. Sakura watches the other woman closely. She knows how much skill it would take to use wind in such an effective way, and against two types that are by no mean weak to wind. Another swipe with the chakra laden blades in the earth users direction cuts the man's jutsu in half and instantly kills him. Now there are only five men left.

These men all attack together. "That was a mistake." Whispers Fox.

Sakura looks at him before she looks down on the fight below. "Why?" She asks. In the current situation she probably would have done the same thing.

"Because Raven is three times better at close range fighting than she is at long range." He explains.

It only takes a moment to see what the man is talking about. Subtle hints of the girls wind chakra is placed into her fans, making them sharper and more deadly. Every time she moves, a wind blade is shot at an enemy. One man tries to block it with his sword but it is cleaved in half moments before he is. The last two men are visibly panicking.

The shorter of the two uses a water type flooding jutsu and runs in the other direction. He disappears into the village. Sakura assumes it's to warn the rest. The last man uses a lightning jutsu to electrify the water. Sakura can feel as Fox tenses beside her. Raven crosses her arms at the wrists in front of her and stands perfectly still. Fox shifts, as if to prepare himself to jump into the fray, but Sakura grabs his arm. It's easier to heal one team member than two.

He doesn't seem to notice the contact and his eyes stay locked on the blonde. Moments before the electrified water touches her, she sweeps both of her arms down. Her wind creates two gouges in the earth like a large 'X'. The water goes into the 'X' and completely misses Raven. Sakura hears Fox breathe out a sigh of relief and quickly releases his arm.

The two of them jump behind the last man and Sakura delivers a quick finishing blow to the unprotected muscles in his neck. The man slumps to the ground in an undignified heap. Raven jumps over the remnants of the water. "You guys protect the villagers and our other team, I'm going to make sure that these men don't get away." She orders.

Sakura and Fox both nod their heads and get to work. Sakura breaks away from the other two and runs quickly to the first house. She opens the door, but is quickly met with resistance. A male villager throws a plate at her, but it misses. She stands dumbly in the doorway before she catches onto the mans reasoning. She throws her arms in the air, in a show of surrender. "Wait! I'm from Konoha! I'm here to help!" She exclaims.

The mans eyes widen with hope. "Please help my son, he is sick and I don't know what to do." He begs.

"Okay, where is he?" She asks, relieved that the man doesn't throw another man points to the bedroom behind him. "Alright, I'll do what I can. Go out and gather the others. If they are sick or injured bring them inside, but if not then I need them to stay in the clearing. Steer clear of the fighting too." She orders.

"Thank you." Says the man. Tears of relief appear in his eyes but he quickly dashes them away, and a look of determination takes their place.

He runs out of the house, and Sakura runs into the room. The boy has a fever, is dehydrated, and malnourished. Sakura runs to the kitchen in search of food and water, but quickly finds that there is neither. She runs back to the room and quickly grabs her canteen to give the boy what water she can. Then she reaches into her pouch and pulls out a granola bar. She shakes the boy awake and gives him the bar. He eats it slowly and then quickly falls back asleep when It's gone.

It doesn't take long for more people to start coming into the house. Fox pushes his way to her. "Raven and I are done. The other team is mostly uninjured, so you should be able to go back tonight." He tells her.

She glares at the man for moment. "I will not leave these people here while they are so sick." She tells him.

"I know, but they are not as sick as they are hungry. Raven and I will stay behind and help them start the crops and bring in water. We need you to finish the mission." He tells her.

She looks around the small house and knows the man is right. "Fine." She bites off.

That night she leads the three men back to Konoha. It takes twice as long returning than leaving due to the minor injuries they sustained while being held captive. Once they arrive she takes the men straight to the hospital and then walks leisurely to the Hokage tower to give her report. She fills out the necessary papers and takes them with her when she walks into the office.

Tsunade is in her chair, facing the window. When Sakura enters she turns and faces the girl. "Sakura, I need you to keep what has happened this week to yourself." She tells her without so much as a second of hesitation.

"But why?" She asks, confused. Surely the mission was not an S-rank.

"Because the two ANBU with you are not registered as regular ANBU. They were my shadows and as such it is essential that even their hidden identities remain as secret as possible. On your report, only fill it out as 'the ANBU' or something equally as non-descriptive." She orders.

Sakura's eyes widen with surprise. "But I thought your shadows are only here to protect you." She exclaims.

Tsunade shakes her head. "They are, but there is a shortage of ninja and I trust you to know the gravity of our situation. They went by my request, although Raven especially didn't want to comply with my wishes. I must ask you to keep all of this a secret. You can say that you were on a mission with two ANBU, but you can't say who with. " She tells her.

"Alright, but who will watch over you now?" Asks Sakura. It would explain why Tsunade and Raven were glaring at one another the first day. She never would have guessed that the ANBU she was traveling with are the shadows, though!

Tsunade picks up a piece of paper from off of her desk and allows Sakura to read its contents. "They resigned in order to help the village you three rescued the other team from. My new shadows have already been appointed, although I will not be told who they are, just as I do not know who those two are." Explains Tsunade.

Sakura nods her head. "I understand. I'll keep this to myself." She promises.  
XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Ok, so funny story. I was at band camp last week and (Because we are competing regionally (and hopefully nationally) this year) have been mainly focused on my feet and my music (It's MARCHING band, guys. Our regular band consists of too many people that play for an easy A). I wasn't able to update then, and actually forgot to update yesterday. ^.^;

I plan on updating every other Monday, because

A.) I hate Mondays, and it will give me something to look forward to.

B.) These chapters are WAY longer than what I'm used to.

C.) Regionals and then regional finals in a month.

D.) School is starting in a week. I'm a Senior in high school, guys. I have to get my grades up and then keep them up so the insurance on my car is more manageable.

Thanks for all the comments so far, I really love the feedback!


	3. Beneath Their Masks

As promised, Sakura never told anyone the full details of her trip. The team she rescued never saw Fox or Raven thanks to their quick thinking. Sakura only told Tsunade all the details of her trip, including the fact that they both seemed so familiar. Tsunade had been thinking the same thing when she first saw them that day in her office. The two puzzled over their identities for hours, without result.

Tsunade opens the door in front of her and is greeted soft music and laughing voices. The lighting in the building is neither too dim, nor too bright. Food and drinks are plentiful, so Tsunade decides to help herself to a bottle of saké. Not that she doesn't have her own, but free saké is free saké.

The party is in full swing. The music weaves itself through the gathered crowd as easily as wind flows through a prairie. The bass is up and the beat is exciting. It wasn't Tsunade's idea, but now on the anniversary of his death, a party is held to remember their blonde hero.

Tsunade looks down at the saucer before she pours some saké, and swirls it around slightly. Once again the person she gifted her necklace to is dead. The necklace itself may have been destroyed, but apparently its curse didn't disappear with it. Depression nags at her constantly, but she pushes it back down. Naruto wanted to be the Hokage, so until the day she retires she will put up with the insane amount of paperwork that comes with it.

Tsunade's eyes rise from the clear liquid in her hand and looks around the large room. Thanks to the three years spent with Jiraya and the ability to easily make friends, the blonde had contacts in every nation. Some of them are so high ranking that they have personal guards, while others travel in small groups for the protection that comes with numbers. Every Kage is present, and most of the ninja of the Hidden Leaf is there to show their respect for the unpredictable blonde knucklehead.

Although the music is upbeat and entertaining, there are very few smiles. This is a day in remembrance of Uzumaki Naruto, whom she and Gaara were hard-pressed to announce dead exactly five years ago. Tsunade tips back the saucer and swallows the harsh liquid in one gulp. She winces slightly but the taste doesn't stop her from refilling it. She gazes into the clear depths of the liquid once more until a conversation catches her attention.

"Do you ever wonder who Tsunade-sama's shadows are?"

"If Naruto were still alive, I would be willing to bet that he would be one of them. Especially considering how much he learned from Jiraya-sama."

Silence dominates the conversation for a moment.

"I must admit, I don't think I could see Naruto in a position like that one. With all that bright orange, any ninja would be able to see him from a mile away. Besides, none of the sannin were shadows. Although, I must also admit he was our most valuable asset during the war. I'd be willing to bet the Uchiha kid would be a likelier candidate than Naruto was."

A new, more familiar, voice joins the conversation as Sasuke himself butts in. Tsunade turns to see what Sasuke's reaction will be.

"The dobe was better at hiding than he let on. Don't ever underestimate him, because that's why he always seemed so unpredictable."

Sasuke walks away from the low ranked ninja and melts into the crowd. The two men shiver before they retreat into a different section of the party. Tsunade feels tears well in her eyes but she blinks them away. She and Sakura had been wondering about her guards as well. Would the gaki have been one? She tips back the saucer once more before she places it on a table and sits in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

She is curious about her ex-guards as well. Who were they? Sakura's descriptions of them brought more questions than answers. She looks around the room at the people assembled. Are they in this room right now? She closes her eyes and rubs her forehead with her fingers.

When she took up the position of Hokage, she had trouble finding suitable ways to fix certain issues so she set them aside to puzzle over later. When she walked in the next day there was a hand written list of suggestions that included reasons why each suggestion was given. She had been ecstatic and since the very first day, she set documents aside so that her mysterious benefactor could give advice. The advice was always well thought out and somehow managed to satisfy all the parties involved. For the last fourteen months, her benefactor hasn't been active. Does this mean that her ex-shadows were somehow connected with this?

A loud bang draws every guests attention to the main entry. A man is standing in the open doorway with a sadistic grin on his face. "I hear that there is a party for the demon brat, so I thought I would drop by to give my thanks that he's finally out of my hair." More than one outraged comment is directed at the man because of his rude statement. Tsunde makes her way to the door and sees the other Kage flank her sides with her peripheral vision.

"Would you care to repeat that statement?" She asks.

The man smirks. "Sure." Other ninja in similar clothing to his jump into the room through the windows. They simultaneously weave through several hand signs, and before anyone can stop him, every person in the room falls to their knees at the weight that is now dragging them down. "This is my own jutsu. I call it weight multiplication. It makes your body feel four times as heavy." The man smirks. Every one of the room's occupants glare at the man as they struggle to fight the strange technique. Tsunade sends chakra to her muscles for the strength she is famed for, but even then she is only just able to remain standing. She looks out the corners of her eyes to see the other Kage having similar problems.

"Now, now. I wouldn't want any of you to leave the party early. Tsunade here is my guest of honor after all, and I wouldn't want you to miss her last party." The man takes out a senbon needle and holds it delicately. Tsunade doesn't miss the subtle hint in his threat. She knows he intends to kill her. He looks down his nose at the blonde Hokage. "It was nice meeting you." He says with a smirk, and lets the needle fly.

Tsunade closes her eyes in acceptance. The people that she was closest to are gone, so she prepares herself to meet them. The sound of metal on metal catches her attention. "My lady, one such as yourself should not give in so easily to a single jutsu. Just because it's s-ranked, doesn't give you any sort of reason to give up without a fight." The familiar voice shockes Tsunade, causing her eyes open to quickly.

Golden hair cascades down a slim back and ends at the woman's waist. Tsunade tries to reach out and touch it, but the jutsu is still in place, keeping her hand where it is. The young woman turns her head slightly to reveal her raven shaped ANBU mask. The girl is still wearing her standard ANBU gear and is holding two fans it a defensive position between Tsunade and the intruder. The light bounces off the fans, revealing the fact that they are actually made of sharpened metal, rather than delicate silk as she first thought. Sakura's descriptions of the blonde's blades were perfect.

A deep chuckle draws Tsunade's eyes away from the girl to the fox masked male standing behind the intruder with a kunai pressed firmly to his throat. The man is also still in his gear. "I win this round." Says the woman to Fox in the voice that Tsunade finds so familiar.

"I don't think so." Answers Fox. "I got the enemy."

The intruder snarls. "Who the hell are you two?" He demands.

Raven shrugs her shoulders. "We're the ones about to throw your ass out of the party and into a jail cell." She replies.

The intruder barks out a laugh. "And my grandmother is really a man named Doug." He replies sarcastically.

The blonde giggles with mock delight. "That's perfect! Hey Fox, we should name our first daughter Doug in honor of this guy!"

"No." Says Fox determinedly, without missing a beat.

The blond sags. "Spoilsport." She mutters.

Tsunade hears her and the smallest smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

"Making fun of me? I'll kill you!" Shouts the man kicking backward with incredible speed. Fox releases the man to dodge the blow. The intruder regains his balance faster than Fox does and attacks Raven.

Tsunade watches silently as Fox jumps in front of Raven and counterattacks. The two of them exchange blows, and the man seems unable to land a hit on Fox. "Stop toying around." He says angrily, after realizing that Fox isn't going all out.

Raven looks at her relaxed partner. "If he wants you to go all out then that's his problem, just remember that we need him alive so ANBU can question him." She tells Fox.

Fox drops into ready position with new deadly grace. The man seems to realize his mistake, because his eyes widen with easily distinguishable fear. The mans hands blur as he begins to weave through signs for a jutsu. He is quickly forced to stop when Fox appears in front of him in a miniature cyclone of ravens. "You lose." Mutters Raven before Fox uses the back of a kunai to knock him out.

His body lands on the floor in an undignified heap. Fox seems to become a blur, and other 'thunks' are heard around the room as the other intruders bodies make contact with the floor. When he appears again and puts his hand on Raven's arm in an intimate and protective way.

The jutsu holding the guests is released. Tsunade and the other guests stand. The guards surround their kage and two ANBU take the leader intruder away. Raven and Fox talk quietly off to the side. Tsunade notices Fox's hair for the first time. His dark hair is pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his skull. A thrill of familiarity runs through Tsunade. She looks closely at the two. She can almost _taste_ their names, but the masks hide just enough for her to not be sure.

"Who are you?" She demands quietly. She wants their identities _now._ The party has already tested her emotional state. This new development is nothing more than an annoyance. The scattered whispers around the room stop and all attention is turned to the two.

The blonde bows. "We're just two loyal Konoha shinobi." She says.

Tsunade hears several sounds of disbelief come from around the room. She grows suspicious. "I know every ninja in this village and you two don't fit any of the descriptions of those ninja."

The blonde shakes her head and the raven haired man answers. "That's because we are listed as deceased in the archives you possess." He tells them.

"I already know that." Spits Tsunade impatiently. "It's impossible. I have a very trustworthy ninja working in the morgue. There is a very little chance that he would make a mistake such as that."

The blonde rubs the back of her head. "There are many different ways to use a shadow clone. I toyed around with the technique for a while until I found a way to keep a clone even after it died. It's not something that should be used more than one time tops, or the caster risks mental decomposition because of the backlash that comes with it."

"What kind of backlash?" Asks Sakura, who appears next to Tsunade.

The blonde shrugs. "The casters body thinks it is dead so it all comes down to mind over matter. The caster has to make their body realize that it is still alive, otherwise they die of organ failure."

Sasuke pushes his way through the crowd to stand in front of the duo. "So both of you have died, but are not dead?" He asks cautiously.

The blonde nods her head. "That's right." She tells him.

Tsunade rubs her forehead. Confusion, anger, hope, and sadness all make themselves known to her. "We should go to my office to discuss this further." She says. "You other Kage are welcome to come, and I want Sakura to join us." She tells them.

Raven clears her throat. "If you don't mind, I would also like to invite Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru."

Tsunade spares a glance at the two of them. Shikamaru still looks bored, and Sasuke looks surprised underneath his emotionless mask. "Very well." She agrees.

As soon as they arrive in the office Sasuke activates his sharingan and whirls around to look at Fox closely. "You remind me of Itachi. The way you move, and the feel of your chakra is too familiar." He accuses

Tsunade shivers with a mixture of excitement and fear. He's right!

"No." Says Fox. Sasuke seems to deflate at the negative answer, and Tsunade furrows her brows. No?

The blonde punches her team-mate on the arm. "It's not nice to lie." She reprimands him. He chuckles before he reaches up and pulls the mask away from his face.

Sasuke pulls in a sharp breath when his brothers face is revealed. Then he rapidly pales. Had his brother made a joke? The blonde sees the younger Uchiha's reaction and snickers. "'Tachi, I think you put teme-chan into shock."

The comment brings Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Who are you?" He asks the girl with a frown. The only one that ever called him 'teme' was Naruto...

The girl shrugs. "I don't want to tell you, but I will say that I do know all of you better than you know me." Sasuke glares at the mask.

From the back of the party Shikamaru sighs. "So troublesome." He mutters.

Sasuke turns and glares at the Nara, but Shikamaru just shrugs it off. "If you don't know by now, then you are ignoring the facts. They've been there since the beginning. If you can't see them for yourself, then you are truly blind."

Sakura stares open mouthed at Fox. She shakes her head. Not Fox. Itachi. She looks at the blonde. Her eyes narrow in anger as the pieces of the puzzle slowly fall into their places. She curls her hand into a fist and lunges at the blonde. Her wrist is quickly caught by Itachi before it can go anywhere near the her. "Raven." Warns Itachi. 'Raven' sighs, but also removes her mask.

Sapphire blue eyes sparkle. "Hiya Sakura-chan." Says the blonde, smiling sadly at her old team mate.

Sakura pulls her hand away from Itachi. Naruto holds her hands up in a peaceful manner. "Relax Sakura, and I can explain." The pink haired girl doesn't listen to her team-mate and lets another punch fly. Naruto frowns and slips an object out of each of her sleeves. She sweeps her arms up revealing her hand fans. She angles them up at Sakura's fist and releases a gentle wind while she dunks down, underneath the fist. The move results in Sakura overextending her arm and crashing into the wall in front of her. Naruto winces at the sound the impact makes.

Naruto offers her hand to her team mate. "Are you alright?" She asks.

Sakura ignores the girl and stands on her own. "Release that stupid perverted justu and fight me." She growls at the blond.

Naruto shakes her head. "It's not a jutsu Sakura. Give me a moment to explain."

The pink haired girl ignores the blonde and attacks her again. Sakura yells at the blonde as she throws chakra-laced punches at her. Naruto is purely on defense, and not one attack hits her. "The Naruto I know wouldn't pretend to be dead. The Naruto I know wouldn't do that to us." Sobs Sakura. The fight continues until she finally collapses to the ground. "He wouldn't."

Naruto bites her lip. "The Naruto you know is only partially real. He is a front I've had to use to hide my true self away."

"What do you mean?" Asks Tsunade.

The younger blonde looks at her grandmother figure. "I'm not supposed to exist. Or rather, no one is supposed to know that I exist. The year I turned seven I already knew all of the academy material. Itachi took me in with the Uchiha's blessing, but was just barely older than I myself was. Sasuke wouldn't remember me because we never came into contact with one another at that time. Itachi had a habit of talking out loud while he studied, and I learned very quickly. We became ANBU together when he turned thirteen. At the time I was eight. By the time I turned ten, we were assigned as the Hokage's shadows. Itachi, as everyone knows, discovered the Uchiha rebellion and was forced by the council to murder them. I was already aware of the situation, and was against it, but the council had our hands tied in the matter. He had to leave, and I was left alone in Konoha and had to take up a false identity for the extra protection it would provide. No one would suspect the dead last to be the Hokage's shadow. The Third knew my identity, and wanted me to live as normally as possible given the circumstances of my childhood. On the day the Old Man died, he ordered me away because he wanted me to help Gaara. After that I went with Ero-sennin to find Baa-chan. You guys should know the basic story after that."

Itachi jumps in now. "We were able to keep in touch using letters. I had to pretend to die in order for Sasuke to join the war while I stayed in the background to get rid of Kabuto. I was, at the time, very sick and it was only by luck that the Kyuubi knew the cure for my ailment. Sasuke found me halfway through my plan and I had to pretend to be under the control of the re-animation jutsu. At the end of the war Naruto and I discovered another organization that could rise up and become a threat. That's when she was confronted by Shikamaru-san."

All eyes turn to Shikamaru. He sighs. "I remembered Naruto hanging out constantly with Itachi when we were young. They used to cut through Nara land to get to the woods. I was also aware of Naruto's true gender. When she started using a disguise I figured there was a reason so I kept it to myself. I confronted her that day because I had a feeling something big was going to happen. Whenever something happens Naruto always seems to be involved. Sakura confronted us about the conversation, and Naruto acted upon it. It was no surprise to me that she decided to leave that day. Nor do I blame her for that decision. I've always known that Naruto has loved Itachi, and to have her own best friend turn her away because of who she loved must have been devastating. It was the perfect reason to leave. Sakura knew and rejected them without a moment of hesitation, so Naruto must have been partially afraid that the rest of us would do the same. After all, Naruto's friends are her only living family."

Tsunade looks away from the lazy genius to her pink-haired apprentice. "I want the whole story from that night. _Now._"

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

Here it is, exactly as promised. All the reviews have been awesome, so I hope this chapter can keep the ball rolling in the same direction.

I'll update again in two weeks!


	4. Our Soon-to-be More Than a Trio

Sakura flinches when the angry glares turn to her. She hesitantly tells the story. At the end she admits to thinking that when Shikamaru had said Uchiha she had assumed he ment Sasuke and was jealous.

Naruto turns a sickly shade of green. "You thought I was in love with _Sasuke_?" She asks Sakura.

Sakura nods her head and stares at her feet, ashamed. Every ninja is taught in the _academy _to get _all _the facts.

"That's gross." Says Naruto with open disgust. She then looks up at Sasuke with a sheepish smile. "No offence intended. I just can't imagine that. I really do see you as a brother. Hence the fact that it would be gross."

Itachi looks down at her. "If he's my brother and you see him as a brother then where does that leave us?" He asks playfully.

Naruto pats his cheek. "You're over thinking things again." She tells him.

The corners of his mouth twitch up into a small smile. "I just wanted to be sure." He tells her.

She winks and turns back to the small crowd. They are still looking at the two in disbelief. Naruto sighs. "I'd be willing to take a blood test." She tells Tsunade in hopes of calming everyone down and re-earning their trust.

Tsunade calls out for Shizune to enter the room. When Tsunade holds out her hand and Shizune immediately places a needle in her open palm. Tsunade wastes no time in pricking the vein in Naruto's arm to draw the needed blood. When she is done she hands the tube back to Shizune, who takes it to the lab to be tested.

Tsunade stands in front of Naruto and is startled to find that the young woman is shorter than she is. Naruto was always taller than she is. "I'm going to ask you directly." Says Tsunade to Naruto. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" She asks.

Itachi and Naruto share a look. Then Naruto sighs. "No, I'm not." She admits.

Tsunade holds her ground even though her instincts are telling her to put distance between the two of them. The other ninja tense, and Gaara's sand begins to form a shield between the two of them, just in case. "Then who are you?" She demands angrily. First this girl claims to be Naruto, and gives a plausible explanation as to how it could happen, then she changes her mind? Tsunade's patience disappears completely. The room's occupants wait in a strained silence for Shizune to return, as Tsunade silently glares at the blonde.

They wait for a good half an hour when they finally hear a knock at the door. It draws her attention from the woman, but she doesn't take her eyes off of her. "Enter." Says Tsunade. Shizune quickly gives her the envelope with the results, and walks back outside. Tsunade takes her eyes off the girl to view the results, confident that Gaara will use hs sand to protect her if it's needed.

She quickly finds what she's looking for. Her eyebrows disappear into her hairline. She lifts the first paper to see the second, and drops the folder. She looks at the young blonde in total shock. The chakra levels in the room rise as everyone prepares for a battle.

"G-gaki?" Asks Tsunade.

"In the flesh." Naruto tells her with a small smile.

"I- I don't understand." Tsunade tells the woman. "You said you weren't Naruto, but you are." She tells her.

Naruto reaches for Itachi's hand. She smiles and looks up at him. "That's because I'm not Uzumaki Naruto anymore. While Itachi and I were in the village we decided to finally get married. I'm technically Uchiha Naruto now." She says.

Sasuke sits heavily on the chair behind him, and is unable to take his eyes off of the couple in front of him. _Itachi_ is _married_?

"This is not the time for such minor technicalities!" Yells Tsunade. Then she picks up the folder and shoves it towards Naruto as if to show it to her. "Do you know about _this_?" She asks her.

Naruto laughs at the older blonde's expression. "Yes baa-chan, we are both well aware.

The Raikage's patience finally reaches it's limits. "Is this the brat or not? And is he ,ah, she aware of what?"

Tsunade turns to face the Kage. "This is Naruto. I have the proof right here." She holds up the folder.

Sakura and Sasuke exchange a disbelieving, but happy, glance. "But that doesn't answer what she is aware of." Says Gaara. He's happy to have the blonde back but curiosity as to what the three of them know that the rest of them don't makes him slightly weary of the two. Is Naruto sick?

Itachi places his arms possesivley around Naruto's waist. She places her hands on top of his and smiles up at him. His gaze softens and he kisses her on the forehead. Naruto looks at each of the rooms occupants before she answers.

"I'm pregnant." She tells them. "She moves one hand to rub her belly. "I'm 20 weeks along."

Tsunade still seems like she is in shock. She points to where Naruto is rubbing. "May I?" She asks.

Naruto smiles. "Sure, I don't mind." She assures the woman. She pulls her shirt up enough to show the bulging seal on her stomach. It's obvious the blonde is pregnant, though no one would have expected the ANBU gear to hide it so well.

Tsunade pushes chakra into her hands and lays them gently on Naruto's stomach. Tsunade closes her eyes in concentration as she feels along the sides of Naru's stomach. Her eyes snap open and she stops. "I suppose you knew about that as well." She deadpans.

Naruto laughs. "Yes, I know about both of my babies." She assures the woman. Tsunade stands, and Naruto pulls the shirt back down over her stomach.

Sasuke looks as though his brain has short-circuted with all of the new information. Sakura still looks guilty. Gaara is smiling proudly. Shikamaru actually looks interested, and the others seem neutral. Naruto walks over to Gaara, and throws her arms around him in a hug. He hugs her back.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry." She tells them when she releases him. "But I don't regret what I did. I only did what I thought was right." She walks back over to Itachi who throws his arm back around her waist.

"What are you going to do now?" Asks Tsunade. "You can't go back on active duty, and your old apartment building was never rebuilt after Pain's attack."

Naruto smiles and shoots Sasuke a playful look. "We're going to move back into the Uchiha estates." She tells them. Sasuke blanches, and Naruto's smile only gets bigger. "It does ,after all, belong to _all_ Uchiha's."

"Very well." Agrees Tsunade."You are free to go home, or rejoin the party. I would recommend going home for now, though. There is going to be a lot of confusion in the room. I also have to prepare a formal statement, find evidence, and then reinstate you both into the village."

Naruto snorts. "Yeah, that'll happen soon." She says knowingly. Tsunade always puts off her paperwork until the last possible moment.

Itachi grabs her hand. "Regardless, I think it would be wise to take what time we can get."

"Alright." Agrees Naruto. Both she and Itachi place their masks back on to avoid as much attention as possible on the way home. As much attention two ANBU _can _avoid attention.

"Just remember," Warns Tsunade "You need to take it easy on how much chakra you use, and absolutely no heavy lifting." Naruto nods, and she and Itachi exit the room first.

Naruto and Itachi walk toward the Uchiha estate hand in hand. Sasuke follows the two of them, silently staring. He doesn't know how to feel about this. His two closest people are alive, and they are also married? He feels anger, because they kept him in the dark. Confusion, how exactly did it happen without him knowing? Worst of all he feels as though he understands. Naruto is Itachi's opposite yet somehow complimentary counter piece.

For a long time he thought he had feelings for the blonde beyond those of friendship. He was right. He loves Naruto. Not the same obvious way that Itachi does, but something more gentle. He really sees Naruto as he used to see Itachi. As a sibling to look up to, to admire, and to protect. He knows the blonde is younger than he is, and although the thought is odd, Naruto has always been more mature than he is. When she isn't acting like the dobe she is, anyway.

He looks down at Naruto's and Itachi's hands. He knows he's been a snake, personality-wise. He killed his brother, and nearly did the same to his best friend on several occasions. When he finally learned the truth about his clan, he was able to stand back and think logically. It was the first time he felt truly free, and strong.

Itachi wasn't the reason he left his beloved village. No, that decision was all Sasuke's. Itachi tried to steer him to become strong _inside _Konoha's walls. However, when Orochimaru placed the seal on his shoulder Sasuke wanted to learn how to use the curse mark from it's source. When he left, it was because he was scared. What ,besides pain, would the seal do to him?

When he was fighting with Naruto in the valley, he was screaming at his body to stop but the irrational anger took over. He wasn't even able to stop the seal in time to avoid killing Naruto. Flashbacks of his hand aimed right at the blonde's heart constantly plagued his mind as he ran to Orochimaru. He _would _learn how to control it, and then he would return. That had been his plan. He didn't know how to deal with his brother at the time. He said he would kill him, but he was so conflicted over it. He still remembers the haunted look in Itachi's eyes the night of the massacre. No one with that look in their eyes kills their family to test their strength. Sasuke shakes his head in attempt to clear the depressing thoughts. I truly am a snake compared to them. He thinks sadly, and looks at the pebble strewn ground beneath his feet.

"You're wrong you know." Whispers a voice.

Sasuke looks up t see Naruto looking back at him. "About what?" He asks her. There is no way she knows where his thoughts just were.

Naruto turns back to the front. "You aren't a snake." She says.

So maybe she _does _know... or it was just an accurate guess. "Then what am I?" He asks, reluctantly admitting his dark thoughts.

"You would be a wolf." She tells him, without even taking the time to think about it.

A wolf? Sasuke tries to compare himself to the animal, but can't see the connection. He sighs. "How do you see me as a wolf?" He asks.

Naruto glances back at him before she answers. "I see a wolf in you because everything you have done is for your family. You were alone for all these years, but they were always at the forefront of your mind. You may have not realized it, but Itachi and I did. I believe that a part of you thought that killing itachi would make them proud and you happy. It was a way for you to protect them even if they were gone.

He doesn't know if she is exactly right, but most of it is true. A wolf... he likes thinking of himself that way.

"Just so you know." Says Naruto. Sasuke wonders if she is going to add to her whole wolf idea. "If you ever try to kill my husband again, I will personally castrate you with rusty senbon needles." She tells him pleasantly.

Sasuke stops mid-step. That conversation just took a scary turn. Then he winces. With _senbon needles?_ Every male within hearing distance shoots Sasuke sympathetic looks while they get as far away from Naruto as they can.

Itachi chuckles at the scene. Leave it to Naruto to change topics so quickly, and without sounding unpleasant. He grips her hand more snugly in his and continues home. It feels strange to be returning after so much time away, but it's still home.

The house looms in front of the trio, outlined my the moon's light. Itachi battles the memories that threaten to make themselves known. Naruto senses his distress and squeezes his hand. The small action brings him comfort, and he successfully holds the memories at bay. It doesn't surprise him when Sasuke veers away from the main house and into one of the ones that was unoccupied at the time of the massacre.

He and Naruto follow quietly as he walks into the house and turns on the lights as he goes. "I'll hire a gennin team to clean any house you choose tomorrow, but for now you can both stay here. The other houses are dusty." He tells them.

"Very well." Agrees Itachi.

Sasuke leads them up to a spare bedroom and opens the door. "You guys can sleep in here." He tells them as he flickers on a light. "My bedroom is across the hall if you need anything and the bathroom is at the end of the hallway." He tells Naruto more than Itachi. Itachi would know, because most of the houses are designed with the same layout.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Says Naruto. Sasuke nods and walks back to his own bedroom. Today's events seem more like a dream than reality. He quickly changes clothes and lays in his own bed.

* * *

His dreams are plagued by blood. Images of his brother's death, and Naruto's ripped jacket play through his mind again and again.

A soft whisper of sound goes unnoticed as he suffers from his nightmares, but a warm hand on his forehead brings him close to consciousness. Quietly comforting words that he isn't quite awake enough to understand calm him. Peace sweeps through him and washes away his nightmares, finally allowing him to slip into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Naruto looks down at Sasuke and removes her hand from his forehead. His breathing has deepened and his face is relaxed. Itachi stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. She hugs him around tha waist, and he around her shoulders. "Why is it you can soothe other people's dreams, but not your own?" He asks quietly, mindful to his sleeping brother.

Naru places her ear on his chest. "It is because my nightmares are always soothed when I wake up, and you are still at my side." She tells him honestly. She reaches up with one hand and places it on his chest next to her face. "You are my reason for living for all these years. My reason for never giving up hope. As long as your heart still beats, and I am close enough to listen, my nightmares will ever be anything but bad dreams."

Itachi uses his fingers to gently lift her face to his. "Then I will always stay beside you, for you are to me what you say I am to you." He kisses her gently, lovingly, and seals his vow.

She smiles, and his eyes soften. "Now back to bed, you should not be awake so late in your condition." He tells her.

Naruto rolls her eyes. "I'm pregnant, not sick." She tells him stubbornly.

Itachi grips the back of her neck and places his forehead on hers. "We have spent the last few weeks traveling in order to arrive on time. It would make me feel much better if you were to lay down and rest."

Naruto stretches up and kisses Itachi again gently. "You could have said as much, and saved yourself some time." She tells him.

He just looks into her eyes. She sighs. "Fine, lets just go back to bed." She tells him as she walks back to their shared room. Itachi follows closely after, and turns the light off for the last time that night.

=/ =D =D =D =D =D =\

So... I thought I was supposed to update this Monday... Not last Monday... My mistake. I'll be sure to update next Monday, too, according to my original schedule.

Very fluffy this chapter, but I really wanted to put some depth into their relationship.

Review?


	5. Not Me! Him!

Naruto is the first to wake up when the sun finds its way through the window and into her face. She blinks her eyes open and basks in the warm light. She carefully unwraps Itachi's arm from around her waist. Itachi grumbles a protest so Naruto takes a pillow and places it under his arm in her stead.

He snuggles his face into the pillow and sighs. "I'd rather have you instead." He mutters.

Naruto smiles, knowing that Itachi always wakes up when she moves out of bed. She brushes some dark hair out of his face and places a kiss on his forehead. "I know, but I'm awake and I thought it would be nice to make Sasuke some breakfast since he was kind enough to let us stay with him last night."

Itachi opens one eye and looks at her. "You should be resting." He says.

Naruto rolls her eyes. "You can help if you want. That way you know if I'm overdoing it." She offers.

Itachi opens his other eye and sits up in the bed. "Fine." He says.

He throws back the covers and stands. He and Naruto strip the bed of its sheets and throw them in a pile in the corner of the room. They may not be dirty, but a guest is sure to want fresh sheets on their bed... If Sasuke ever has a guest.

The two make their way to the kitchen, and Naruto immediately opens the refrigerator to scope out breakfast food. She grabs the ingredients she needs and places them on the counter. Itachi watches silently and helps whenever Naruto asks for it.

When Sasuke walks into his kitchen half-an-hour later, breakfast is ready and the places have been set at the table. Naruto smiles at him. "Breakfast is ready." She says brightly. Sasuke looks at the arrangement of food and his mouth waters as the delicious aroma wafts around him.

The three sit down and eat. Halfway through the meal Naruto jumps up from the table and runs into the bathroom with her hand clamped over to her mouth. Itachi follows her only moments later with a confused Sasuke close behind. When Sasuke walks into the room he sees Naruto crouched over the toilet, gagging violently while Itachi holds back her long hair.

Itachi looks at the confused Sasuke and resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Morning sickness." He explains. Realization dawns upon Sasuke. "Would you mind grabbing a wet rag?" Asks Itachi. "It usually helps a bit." He explains.

Sasuke nods and leaves to find the rag. When he comes back into the bathroom, Naruto is sitting on the counter with her shirt pulled up over her stomach. Itachi has one hand placed on her bare skin with a... tender expression on his face. Sasuke halts in his steps, surprised at the look.

Naruto looks up and sees him standing there with the rag and smiles, with the same tender look in her eyes. "They're kicking." She explains, and takes the damp cloth from his frozen hand.

Itachi stands and kisses her gently before he lays his forehead gently on hers. "You stay here, I'll go pick us out a house."

Naruto smiles and puts her arms around his neck. "Pick us a good one." She tells him, and kisses him again. Itachi walks past the still frozen Sasuke without meeting his gaze.

Naruto waits until she hears the front door close before she waves her hand in front of Sasuke's eyes, to wake him up from his daze. "Teme, you okay?" She asks.

Sasuke finally twitches back to the present and stares at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto grins and pulls her shirt back down. "I know it's a lot to take in," She says apologetically "but I finally talked him into coming home for real to raise a family."

Sasuke opens his mouth to tell the blonde that he doesn't need her pity, but the stinging words die in his throat, because he knows it isn't true. He quickly closes his mouth to hide his blunder and leans against the door frame.

Naruto smiles as if she knows exactly what the man was going to say. "Would you like to feel?" She asks suddenly.

Sasuke blinks. Feel what?

Naruto rolls her eyes at his carefully hidden confusion and grabs his hand. Before he can pull it back she places it on her clothed stomach and holds it there. Sasuke stands perfectly still, still in shock. No one has touched him outside a spar in... far too long.

His musings are cut off when he feels it. A tiny flutter of movement just below Naruto's skin. Sasuke pulls back at the unexpected movement, but then replaces it when his curiosity wins over. Naruto chuckles at his reaction, and makes no attempt to pull away. Sasuke doesn't know how long he stands there, just feeling the tiny life that he had lost all hope for.

"Meet your family Sasuke-teme." Says Naruto gently. She directs his other hand to a different spot where an identical movement is made. Sasuke slides to his knees, keeping his hands in place. His family. Relief sweeps through him. He gets to have a family. One that will be raised the right way, and with the right morals. She and Itachi will raise the next generation to live a happier life than the one the three of them were trusts Them to do it.

Someone clearing their throat pulls his attention out of his happy thoughts and to an unhappy brother. Itachi glares menacingly at Sasuke, who has just realized he and Naruto's rather... compromising position. Uchihas are such possessive creatures.

"'Tachi, you should have let him have his moment. He was crying and everything." Says Naruto, sending her spouse a pout. "In fact, you should have brought a camera." She adds as an after thought.

Sasuke frowns. Crying? Who? Then he catches a look of himself in the mirror and realizes that it was him crying. He looks away from the mirror and stares at Itachi instead, unwilling to attract attention to himself while he wipes away the old tear tracks.

Itachi examines his face, before his gaze finally softens. He turns to Naruto and helps her off the counter. "The house right across from this one is perfect. There is a tree with a swing, and a small pond in back. There's also a garden, and plenty of space inside the house as well." He tells the two of them.

Sasuke nods. "I'll go hire a gennin team then." He says. He makes to do exactly that but is stopped by the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Wait teme." She tells him. "I think I'd rather do the cleaning." Sasuke turns back to the blonde. He and Itachi share an incredulous look.

"What?" They ask at the same time. Naruto smiles and rubs her stomach gently. Sasuke doesn't miss how his brother watches her hand in a very gentle and un-Uchiha-like way.

"I want to clean the house." She tells them slowly. "I've never had a real house, and if this is where we are going to raise our children then I want to clean it up myself." She explains.

Itachi and Sasuke share another look. They'd be in charge of all the heavy lifting. "I'll cook." Offers Naruto.

Sasuke leaps at the new deal. So long as he doesn't have to cook, he'd be up for anything. He really hates cooking. "I'm in." He tells her.

Naruto smiles and jumps off the counter. She grabs Itachi's hand, and he leads them to the new house. Before anything else they decide to tour the house, so that Naruto can get a feel for it. They explore the ground floor first and find a living room, dining room and kitchen. While they're in the kitchen Sasuke grabs a glass and fills it with water.

Naruto finds a set of stairs and insists they go explore. Sasuke decides to take his glass with him rather than chug it down quickly. He quietly leads the way up the dust stairs and notices the footprints in the dust. That means Itachi's already seen the upper level. When he gets to the top he stops and glances down the hallway, easily lined with seven doors.

Sasuke finds himself unable to hold back at the chance to tease his brother and his blonde wife. His revenge for the camera comment would be carried out to both of them at the same time. "Geez Itachi, how many kids are the two of you planning to have?" He asks, feeling tired and somehow extremely giddy.

Itachi glares at him in warning. Sasuke brings the cup to his mouth to hide his smirk and takes a long drink.

"Twenty one." Says Naruto. Sasuke chokes on the clear liquid and has to spit it out. Does she mean twenty one _kids_?

"W-what?" Asks Sasuke. Itachi looks at the blonde with a surprised look on his face as well.

Naruto turns around. "Twenty one. Hey, 'Tachi. If there are twenty one, should we get a baby gate?"

Itachi just stares at the blonde with an open mouth. "What?" Asks Naruto. "Twenty one stairs is a lot for _anyone _to fall down, let alone a child. I think we should get a gate to put up so when the twins get older they don't take a tumble down the stairs."

Itachi blinks. "Yes, I think we should get a baby gate." He says. Naruto frowns at the startled looks that are still plastered on the brothers' faces.

"You weren't thinking something perverted, were you?" She asks with a frown. Sasuke quickly shakes his head no. Naruto glares at them skeptically. "Ok." She says, though it doesn't sound like she quite believes them, and then explores the rest of the house.

"So," Says Sasuke. "Twenty one Itachi juniors?" He asks. Itachi sends him a glare that almost makes him shut up. Almost. "Then you'd prefer twenty one Naruto juniors. Imagine _that _sight. Blue-eyed, blonde dobes with Sharingan..."

Itachi activates his own Sharingan and easily becomes three times as intimidating. Sasuke quivers slightly. Naruto whacks the back of Itachi's head. "Put that away in my house." She warns. Itachi immediately de-activates his blood line, and turns away from Sasuke.

Sasuke relaxes. "Whipped." He mutters.

"Sasuke, stop agitating your brother and get down here." Sasuke frowns. How did she- "Come on Sasuke, I'm waiting." She warns.

What exactly had they just gotten themselves into?

For the next four months Itachi and Sasuke move furniture, clean up the gathered dust, and prepare the twins' bedrooms. Naruto is now much bigger, but still takes part in restoring their house.

A knock at the door one evening during dinner begins the snowball effect of gossip in the village. Sasuke answers the door of his brother's house and swallows a groan.

"Is he here? Where is Naruto?" Asks Iruka. "Is it true? Is he still alive? The Hokage just made the announcement. Can I see him? You must know where he is, I went to all of his usual places and he wasn't there." He continues in a rush.

Sasuke inwardly snickers. "One moment Iruka-Sensei." He tells the man. He turns into the house. "Dobe, you have a visitor." He calls to Naruto.

"Really? That's odd. Don't chase them off teme, it could be important." Sasuke turns back to Iruka in time to see the teacher's eyes widen at the familiar banter.

Naruto comes hobbling around the corner with one hand resting gently on top of her swollen stomach. "Oh! Hi Iruka-Sensei!" She greets enthusiastically.

Iruka stares at the girl for a long moment. Then he faints.

Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"That went better that I thought it would." Says Naruto. "He teme, do me a favor and bring him into the kitchen. While he's here I'll invite him for dinner."

Sasuke sighs and grabs Iruka around the waist. Naruto shuts the door behind them and follows Sasuke as he half drags and half pulls Iruka to an empty chair.

"Do we wait for him to wake up, or do we find a way to wake him up." Asks Itachi.

Naruto grins. "Leave it to me, though you may want to plug your ears." The Uchiha brothers take the blonde's advice.

"Iruka-sensei, Sasuke-teme is cheating off my paper again!" She yells.

Iruka immedietly stands and slaps his hand on the desk, and uses his other hand to point at Sasuke. "_Detention!_" He yells. Then he blinks. "Wha-?"

"Iruka-sensei!" Interrupts Naruto. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

Iruka looks at the pregnant blonde and blinks. "Naruto." He says sounding hesitant. "You are a girl." He states. Then he looks down at her stomach and back up at her. "A pregnant one." He says, sounding shocked. Then he turns in his seat and glares at Sasuke, completely ignoring Itachi. "What have you done?" He demands, sounding angry.

The three Uchihas share a look before Naruto bursts out laughing. Itachi looks upset, and Sasuke looks like someone just suggested that he swallow his own kunai. "What do you mean what did I do?" He asks. Then he points at Itachi childishly, but desperate to get Iruka's attention off of him. The man's 'teacher face' plus 'mother hen mode' is scary! "It was Itachi!" He tattles.

Iruka blinks and looks at Itachi for the first time. Then he smiles. "Congratulations." He says brightly, fully displaying a 180 degree emotional turn.

Sasuke scowls. Why does Itachi get a smile and he almost gets killed? Naruto notices and chuckles. "Let's face it Sasuke, you will always be a teme."

Iruka smiles gently and grabs Naruto's hand. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive, that you were back?" He asks sounding hurt.

Naruto squeezes his hand. "I missed you so much Iruka-sensei, but no one _could _know that we were alive. By being dead, we could easily move through the shadows and gather the information we needed. As for why I didn't tell you I was back, we had to wait for Baa-chan to finish the paperwork. She had to declare Itachi a loyal shinobi and prove his innocence, and then she had to make sure our marriage was authentic and not made up or forced." Here Naruto rolls her eyes. "She was actually afraid that I forced Itachi to marry me." She jokes, knowing that Tsunade would have been afraid that the opposite was true.

It works, and Iruka smiles. "So how far along are you?" He asks.

"This is my final month. I'm due in about a week." She says cheerfully.

Iruka goes back into his mother hen mode. "Have you been eating right? Ramen isn't good for _anyone _let alone a growing baby." He frets.

Naruto laughs. "Actually, I haven't had any Ramen. The smell is actually repulsive. I've been craving peanut butter, ketchup, and jalapeno peppers." She admits.

Iruka turns slightly green. "That's... interesting." He finally manages.

Naruto nods. "I have to admit, it does actually seem really gross, but if it makes them happy then I'm not about to start complaining." She tells him.

"Them?" Asks Iruka.

Naruto nods. "Yup, them. Twins. One boy and one girl."

"Congratulations." Says Iruka again. Then he stands. "Thank you for having me over, but I think I should go home and ponder over everything you've told me today before my brain implodes." He admits.

Naruto smiles. "I understand." She reassures him. The two hug gently.

"I'll show you out." Says Itachi.

"I'll follow Iruka out." Says Sasuke.

The three of them make their way out the door and close it. Iruka immediately turns to Itachi. "Take care of Naruto. He, _she,_ deserves it." He corrects himself.

Itachi nods. "I will do my best to do so in every possible way, sir." He vows.

Iruka smiles and then turns to Sasuke. "Don't do anything... stupid and end up loosing the best thing that has ever happened to you." He warns.

Sasuke allows his guilt to show. "You don't have to worry. I won't give up my family for anything. Not ever again." He tells them.

Iruka smiles. "I'm glad to see that you have finally grown into the man I always knew you could be." He tells him. Then he turns, and walks home.

Sasuke and Itachi watch him go. "Did he just imply that I was stupid and it's only because of you that I have become more mature?" Asks Sasuke.

Itachi turns to look at his brother. "Sasuke, do we need to have 'the talk'?"

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

Sorry about making Sasuke and Itachi both a bit ooc in this chapter, but I just _had _to put those parts in there. I'm not very good at gloom and doom, so I guess that's just a bit of my personality slipping into my story again. ^.^;

I would _love _to hear what you think.


	6. Why Pickels?

"Remind me why we have to buy pickles again." Mutters Sasuke.

Itachi's face remains stoic. "Naruto wants pickles." He says.

Sasuke sighs quietly. "Naruto doesn't even like pickles!" He protests.

Itachi looks down slightly at his little brother. "Do _you_ want to tell her she can't have them?" He asks. Sasuke remains silent. "That's what I thought." He says, somewhat smugly.

Everyone stops and stares at the brothers pass through the busy market. Whispers follow them as they walk.

"Did you just see?"

"I thought it was a rumor!"

"The last of the Uchihas..."

"It's Itachi."

"Is Hokage-sama crazy? Letting _them_ back into our village."

"I heard they let Naruto back in too."

"He's _alive_?"

"According to the lady Hokage, he is."

"Two traitors and a demon fox are three outsiders too many."

"I heard Itachi was on a mission."

"Yeah, and poor Sasuke wanted to avenge his clan but went after the wrong person."

"I agree. The Uchiha's are a major asset to Konoha."

"Naruto though..."

"He saved the village!"

"That was more luck than skill."

"You didn't do anything to help."

"..."

"He's the reason they were here in the first place though. Without him..."

By that point in the villagers conversation, Sasuke decides that he's heard enough of their useless gossip. Itachi walks rigidly at his side, the only proof of how much their words affect him. He quickly turns to face them. "If you don't know what you are talking about then I suggest you not speak at all." He growls. "I left to train with Orochimaru to learn how to _deal _with _pests _like _you_!" Sasuke's voice doesn't rise, but the menacing quality alone warns the crowd just _how _serious he is.

Itachi places a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Sasuke glares at the villagers for a moment before he turns and looks at the taller man. Itachi shakes his head. Sasuke scowls but follows him into a small store to buy the pickles. At the cash register the girl eyes the two of them from foot to head and licks her lips. "What can I do for you today?" She asks with an over exaggerated flutter of her eyelashes. Great _another _fangirl.

Itachi places the jar in front of her. "I'm here to pick up some pickles for my pregnant wife." He says, catching onto the girl's attempt at flirting. The girl frowns and quickly rings them out. She then turns to Sasuke.

"Now what about you?" She asks. Sasuke nearly gags in disgust as her thick perfume assaults his sensitive sense of smell.

"I'm afraid our lover is all tied up with the two of us." Says Itachi, placing his arms around Sasuke's waist and drawing him closer to his side. Sasuke's so stunned, he doesn't react.

The girl looks between the two of them with wide eyes. "It's _that _kind of relationship, then." She says dejectedly.

Itachi nods and releases Sasuke. He grabs the ever important jar of pickles and walks back outside, with Sasuke in tow. "What the hell was that?" Asks Sasuke when the fresh air washes across his face, and the door swings shut.

Itachi looks at him with a chilling smirk. "That's for all twenty-one of my children."

Sasuke stops in his tracks. Itachi was after revenge? "Arrogant sadistic prick."

Itachi turns his head over his shoulder. "I heard that."

Did Sasuke actually say that out loud?

Itachi trips over a rock, but catches himself. Sasuke stares. Itachi just _tripped._ "What's wrong with you?" He asks.

Itachi's eyes find him. "Didn't we tell you?" He asks after a moment.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Tell me what?" What _else_ does he need to know about his family?

Itachi sighs and continues walking. "I lost my sight that day when we fought."

Sasuke stops him and spins him around so that they are directly facing each other. Itachi's eyes meet his, but the slightly glazed look proves that he doesn't actually _see _Sasuke. "I don't understand." Whispers Sasuke. "You don't seem like you can't see."

The corners of Itachi's mouth turns up in an almost smile. "You have my eyes, little brother." He reminds him.

Sasuke freezes. He's _right. _"I thought you said it was a shadow clone." He says. "How is that _possible_?"

Itachi shrugs. "Even I don't understand all of it. Naru created a seal that switched my eyes with those of my clone. The pain wasn't extreme, and then Kyuubi healed me. He wasn't able to heal the damage already done, but he was able to give me back my eyes. Then through our bond I was able to get my Sharingan back."

"What do you mean by bond?" Asks Sasuke as Itachi pulls away, and continues walking once again.

"Did you ever wonder why Uchiha's are so picky about their life partners?" Asks Itachi. "Why there are never divorces, and why our children all have the sharingan?" He asks.

Sasuke shakes his head. Itachi smiles ruefully. "It's because, dear brother, the first person we bed, sleep with, or whatever you choose to call it, willingly is forever bound to us." He explains.

"But how?" Asks Sasuke, feeling like a small child.

"That is a story for another time, when there are aren't quite so many ears to hear yet another Uchiha secret." Says Itachi. "Do you smell smoke?" He asks suddenly, and extremely randomly.

Sasuke shrugs. "No."

Itachi stiffens, and then leaps suddenly to the top of one house. Sasuke quickly follows, and meets him on the roof. _Shit._ "There _is _smoke over there." He tells Itachi as worry worms its way through him. "It looks like a house fire." His own words send a jolt of fear down his spine. "It looks like it's near the compound."

Without a word, the brothers leap from one roof to another. Their worry for a certain blonde has them both going faster than usual. When they finally reach the main gate, horror sweeps through them both. The fire isn't _near _the compound. It's _in _the compound.

Itachi runs past the gate and through a crowd. Though Sasuke doesn't know _how, _considering the fact that he can't see. Then straight into his burning house. Sasuke is about to follow him when Tsunade stops him. "I already have enough people to worry about in there without adding you to the list. You need to stay out here and tell me what happened." She orders. Sasuke shoots a worried glance at the house, but does as his Hokage says.

As Sasuke finishes his report, Itachi emerges a few moments later carrying Naruto in his arms. He runs quickly to Tsunade, and sets Naruto on her feet. "Are you ok?" Asks Tsunade, even as she begins checking the younger blonde's pulse.

Naruto rolls her eyes and smiles reassuringly. "I'm a little singed, but I'm not hurt." She tells her, gesturing to her ash covered clothes.

"What happened?" Asks Tsunade.

Naruto shrugs. "I was upstairs when I smelled smoke. I ignored it because the window was open, and thought it was from outside. Soon I noticed it coming up the stairs, and got up to leave. That's right about when Itachi found me." She explains.

Tsunade nods and moves away from the blonde, satisfied that she isn't hurt. She smiles. "I'm glad."

The faint whir of a blade sailing through the air has the four of them scattering as fast as their highly trained ninja instinct allows. Naruto gasps, and falls to he knees. Tsunade looks over at her and curses. Her water just broke. Another kunai catches Naruto on the arm, as she dodges just enough to avoid a fatal injury. Sasuke immediately goes on the offensive, and draws a couple kunai of his own.

Itachi runs back to Naruto and picks her up.

"Take her to the hospital." Tsunade orders him. Itachi nods. She looks at Sasuke. "Keep an eye on our backs." She tells him. The three of them run as fast as possible, without letting down their guard, to the infirmary.

Luckily there aren't any other attacks, and all four of them make it there quickly. Tsunade enters a room, allows Itachi to set Naruto on the bed, and then shoos him back out. Seconds later, a small team of doctors, nurses, and seal specialists enter the room and lock the door behind them.

Itachi immediately begins pacing the length of the small waiting room. No sounds emerge from Naruto's room, so Sasuke focuses on the shadows he can see floating by from underneath the door. Hours pass like this. Itachi finally sits and wearily places his head into his hands.

Thinking quickly, Sasuke asks the first question that he can think of to help distract both he and his brother for their worry. "You said before that you couldn't see, but you always manage to look right at me when I talk to you." He says. Itachi nods. "How?" He asks.

Itachi sighs and picks his head up. "The more chakra a person has, the more they can give off. I use the chakra of the people around me to sense where they are and what they are doing. I can 'see' the best around Naruto, because I am able to fuse my chakra with hers. It's actually very similar to how sage chakra works. If Naru had not been standing so close to me, there is a small chance that I would not have detected it in time, but my hearing is much more advanced now than it was before I lost my sight. My sharingan actually only improves this ability, and allows me to 'see' 360 degrees around myself." He explains slowly.

"How does the bond work exactly? What does it have to do with the fact that everyone in our family has sharingan?" He asks next, before Itachi can worry himself even more.

"The bond," Starts Itachi. "Is a two-way door. If Naru wants me to feel her emotions, she can 'knock', and then I am able to choose if I want to 'answer'. It works the same way in reverse. We usually leave the bond open, but right now she is shielding me. I suspect it's because she doesn't want me in pain. It's also the reason I was able to smell smoke so soon. To answer your other question, the bond is also the reason we all have Sharingan. Through the bond, our partner develops their own Sharingan. The stronger the bond is, is the stronger the Sharingan is. Sharingan is actually a recessive trait, so in order for it to develop in our children, it imbeds itself into the DNA of our partner as a type of defense mechanism."

"Why have I never been told about this before?" Asks Sasuke. "I think I would have at least noticed it at home."

Itachi shrugs. "None of our family members had a bond as strong as Naruto's and mine. Most marriages that happened in the clan were arranged. There is a small chance that I would have been paired up with Naruto because of the possible strength that our children would inherit." Says Itachi.

"The elders always based marriages off how strong the children could be?" Asks Sasuke, disgustedly.

Itachi nods. "Mother was chosen from a village and family who was well known for their academic prowess. Father, who was physically strong, was paired up with her in hopes that their heir, me and eventually you, would have both qualities. Obviously I got more of both."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. His brother's sense of humor is obviously severely lacking if he thinks _he _is the better of the two of them. The doors open with a soft swoosh, and both men jump to their feet.

"Everything went well." Says Tsunade. That's all Itachi needs to hear. He quickly walks into the delivery room, completely ignoring whatever else Tsunade has to say. Tsunade rolls her eyes, and turns her attention to Sasuke. "Since you appear to be the only one willing to listen, then I'll tell you, and then you can tell everyone else. Naruto's seal was greatly weakened by her birth. If Kyuubi had wanted to break free, than he very well could have. Luckily for us, the brat has won him over and he aided us in keeping it intact, otherwise we could have lost all four of them. Naruto needs to take it easy for a couple weeks to allow the seal time to strengthen itself again." She orders.

Sasuke fidgets slightly, wondering if she's done talking yet. Tsunade grabs his chin and pulls his face toward her so their gazes are even. "This is your second and only other chance, Sasuke. I know how much a family means to the three of you, so don't allow yourself to miss a moment of any of this. Be a part of those kids' lives. You owe it to them, and to yourself." Sasuke blinks. Tsunade releases his chin and pats his cheek. "Go see your niece and nephew." She tells him. Then she sweeps past him and down the hallway. Sasuke catches a glimpse of an odd smile on her youthful looking face before she turns a corner and disappears. He doesn't waste time thinking about it, and instead chooses to take her well given advice. He can't wait to see his family.

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D

I'm not very good at keeping track of my Mondays. -.- ~sigh~ Sorry about that. On the brighter side (for you all) Hokage's Shadows has been updated a lot more recently than Unexpected. ~again ~sigh~~ I've kinda gotten stuck on it. Hopefully I can get back to it here soon though.

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
